


Mia

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Porrim Maryam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mia

La observas dormir profundamente, agotada, pero con los indicios en su cara de un agotamiento placentero, no incómodo ni desagradable.

El pelo, liso y suave, esparcido desordenadamente sobre la almohada. las pestañas, espesas, apenas moviéndose en su sueño. Los labios, que sabes muy suaves y demandantes, llenos y carnosos, perfectos para mordisquear. La piel suave, bajo la cual sabes que hay un interior de acero, no sólo de músculos, sino de pura y férrea voluntad. El cuello, en el cual son claramente visibles las marcas de mordiscos, tus mordiscos, contrastando claramente con la piel, haciéndote sentir posesiva.

 _Mía_.

Tienes ganas de sisear, de gruñir a cualquiera que se la acerque, al mundo mismo.

Es _tuya_.

Te inclinas sobre ese cuello tan tentador, apetitoso, pero esta vez tan sólo lo cubres de besos, tiernos e inocentes, al principio, que se transforman en algo mucho más erótico después.

Y muerdes. Un sólo mordisco, posesivo, para nada para alimentarte, que arranca de esos labios un gemido profundo, sensual e indefenso al tiempo y que te hace sonreir y gemir al mismo tiempo.

Te apartas, mirándola de nuevo, y ella te mira a ti, con ojos aún somnolientos, pero llenos también de afecto y lujuria.

—bu3nos d14s, b4b3…

—Bueno+s días, Tulip.

Te hace girar con una fuerza que, cada vez, te sorprende, besándote con cariño y lujuria. Sus manos vagan por tu cuerpo. Por tu pelo, dando suaves tirones. Por tu rostro, acariciando. Por tu cuerpo, tentando. Su cuerpo sobre ti y, en un movimiento, en ti, provocando sensaciones que, cada vez, creías olvidadas.

Descubres tu garganta para ella y te muerde, arrancándote un gemido.

Es _tuya_.

Pronto el placer es muy intenso, demasiado, y ambas soltáis unos gemidos tan dulces como primitivos, antes de caer en una maraña de cuerpos sudorosos y agotados.

Y, tras unos besos, breves, demasiado breves, se levanta y comienza a vestirse, en un ritual al que ambas estáis acostumbradas. Sin miradas. Sin palabras.

Y pronto estás sola, cubriéndote la cara con la almohada para contener las lágrimas, para ahogar tus sollozos, para ocultar tu cara de sufrimiento.

Porque aunque siempre serás suya ella solo será tuya por breves instantes. Instantes robados, secretos, ilegales, inmorales incluso, antes de volver a los brazos de aquel que realmente ama.

Y sabes que, aunque deberías, jamás vas a decirla que no.


End file.
